


Dinner

by chryslucienne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Sugita-san dan makan malamku





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kak Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kak+Rise).



> Sugita dan Mitsui tokoh orisinal kak Rise. Aku cuma pinjam.

Ibu selalu terlihat bahagia setiap makan malam dengan Sugita- _san_. Beliau akan memulas wajah secantik mungkin, memakai terusan terbaik dan wewangian paling lembut yang disimpan di botol kaca. Baunya seperti bebungaan dan bedak bayi, namun jika diperhatikan lama-lama ada wangi manis vanilla seperti bolu kesukaanku.  
Makan malam yang ditinggalkan untukku selalu enak jika Ibu akan pergi. _Hamburger steak,_ udang goreng, nasi walnut, kadang _katsudon_ tanpa tumisan sayur atau paprika yang tidak kusuka. Jika ibu pulang lebih larut, di kulkas pasti ada bolu atau puding karamel. Kadang aku berharap jika Sugita- _san_ akan mengajak ibu makan malam setiap hari.  
Suatu malam, ibu bertanya aku ingin makan apa. Aku menjawab _cheeseburger steak_ dan tidak keberatan ibu pulang larut. Namun saat pulang, aku malah menemukan pria paruh baya yang duduk di ruang makan sambil minum kopi.  
Ibu bilang pria itu Sugita- _san_ , beliau juga ingin bertemu denganku. Katanya tidak enak mengajakku ikut makan malam di luar saat hari sekolah. Jika pulang terlalu larut, waktu tidurku akan tersita oleh mengerjakan PR dan belajar.  
Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sok setuju. Sesungguhnya aku tidak keberatan jika diajak makan malam di luar, aku bisa tidur saat istirahat sehabis makan siang. Lagipula tidak ada yang akan mengajakku main.  
Sugita- _san_ beberapa kali datang untuk makan malam bersama. Setelah makan, beliau tidak pulang tapi menemaniku belajar di ruang tamu. Sugita- _san_ baru akan pulang ketika aku sudah mohon diri untuk tidur duluan. Kadang aku mendengar ibu mengomel kecil karena Sugita- _san_ menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganku.  
Aku senang ketika Sugita- _san_ mengajariku mengerjakan PR. Beliau tidak membosankan atau galak seperti guru-guru di sekolah. Sesekali aku mengada-ada tentang kesulitan mengerjakan PR sehingga beliau akan tinggal lebih lama untuk mengajariku. Beberapa kali beliau tinggal hingga ibu tidur duluan. Jika begitu, aku akan mengantarkan hingga selasar lalu mengunci pintu. Sugita- _san_ akan mengelus-elus kepalaku sambil menyuruhku untuk cepat tidur setelah beliau pulang.   
Belakangan ibu sering lembur. Kupikir Sugita- _san_ juga akan jarang datang karena ibu pulang larut hampir setiap hari. Tetapi ketika ibu absen ternyata Sugita- _san_ jadi lebih sering datang. Jika tidak makan di rumah—tentu saja masakan Sugita- _san_ — kami makan di tempat-tempat favoritku. Beliau juga berjanji tidak akan bilang ibu jika aku beberapa kali mengajak ke restoran cepat saji.  
Kupikir Sugita- _san_ akan pulang larut untuk bertemu ibu. Ternyata setelah menemaniku, beliau segera pulang tanpa menunggu ibu. Katanya tidak ingin mengganggu ibu yang capek bekerja.  
Malam ini juga, padahal ibu sudah berpesan padaku agar meminta Sugita- _san_ menunggu sebentar. Namun setengah jam sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan, Sugita- _san_ mendapat telepon dan berkata ada pekerjaan yang harus ditangani. Beliau tergesa-gesa mengenakan pakaian, bahkan kacamatanya hampir tertinggal.  
Aku mengantarkan beliau ke selasar hanya dengan bokser. Sugita- _san_ mengelus kedua pipiku dan memintaku untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya besok. Beliau mengecup dahi dan kedua pipiku lembut sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.  
 _Aduh, bagaimana bilangnya jika Sugita-san lebih suka makan malam berdua denganku daripada bersama ibu, ya?_

 

02.01  
03.05.17


End file.
